


O Garotão do Papai

by lucasdias960



Series: house&chase Parte 1 [9]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasdias960/pseuds/lucasdias960
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House
Series: house&chase Parte 1 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694521
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Parte 1

Ele ouviu House falando ao telefone na sala de estar. No meio da noite. Ele não sabia dizer por que de repente se sentiu desconfortável. Mas telefonar à noite raramente significava algo de bom. Ele tentou desvendar trechos da conversa, mas House falou muito baixo; ele provavelmente pensou que Chase estava dormindo. De fato, ele não ouvira o toque. Foi só quando House jogou as cobertas para trás e grunhiu que ele havia sido acordado de seu sono sem sonhos, como a morte. Ele voltou a entorpecer-se com diazepam para escapar dos pesadelos. House não gostou muito, mas ele não disse nada. Chase suspeitava que ele mantivesse um registro de seu consumo. De qualquer forma, ele meticulosamente verificou a quantia que Chase levou à noite. Ele provavelmente queria evitar o vício

A luz foi apagada e House mancou de volta para o quarto. Antes de se deitar, sentou-se na beira da cama e enterrou as mãos nos cabelos. Um gemido suave roubou seus lábios.

“Más notícias?” Chase sussurrou. Surpreso a princípio por estar acordado, House se virou. Então ele acariciou os cabelos de Chase, que estavam bagunçados com o sono. O contato corporal não deve ser tomado como garantido após a experiência no elevador com a casa e, especialmente, a ameaça de Donoghue, que inesperadamente apareceu na clínica, ressuscitou o trauma do abuso. Medo e emoção surgiram dentro dele, embora House apenas o tocasse brevemente.

Tudo bem se a iniciativa viesse dele; por outro lado, ele se sentia tão impotente quanto naquela época, ele tinha isso com o Dr. Cuddy aprendeu. House era mais familiar e conhecia melhor seus sentimentos, então talvez isso não a tornasse tão ruim.

"Capataz", ele respondeu, cansado. “Tem problemas com o paciente perfurado que deve ir à ressonância magnética. Ela não solta os anéis e age como uma fúria.

Ele pensou nisso por um momento e decidiu que não estava dizendo a verdade. Foreman teria ligado no celular que estava na mesa de cabeceira. Você também pode tornar um paciente teimoso dócil sedando-o. Foreman também tinha que saber disso.

Reencaminhar não era seu estilo, então ele permaneceu em silêncio enquanto observava House furtivamente, olhando para o teto e segurando as mãos atrás da cabeça. De alguma forma, ele não parecia estar pensando com Foreman ou com aquele Xanthippe hipnervoso que viera ontem a Princeton Plainsboro com dor de estômago. A tristeza em seu rosto não era nada incomum, mas não era exatamente isso, era mais uma melancolia que devia ter acontecido com a ligação. Ele ficou desconfortável ao ver House dessa maneira. Como se estivesse atormentado por algo que não podia ou não queria falar.

Contra seu hábito, ele se arrastou para o meio do colchão e beijou o homem mais gentil e timidamente no arco zigomático. Ele estava molhado como se estivesse chorando, e Chase - tentando não demonstrar medo e o esforço necessário para ser terno com House - secou os lábios quando colocou a mão na mão. Descanse a camiseta e deixe-a passar do peito para o abdômen. House fez um som estranhamente alto que sacudiu seu diafragma (Chase podia sentir) e soou como soluços de uma criança.

Agora ele estava finalmente convencido de que algo estava errado. Mas pergunte a ele - ele poderia fazer isso? Ele não teria resposta de qualquer maneira. Ele manteve principalmente para si o que House estava preocupado. Ele tentou confortá-lo de outra maneira e fechou a boca com um beijo comovente do qual se orgulhava. Apesar da inegável empolgação com a audácia de Chase, House se recusou a voltar depois de ter roído o lábio superior, hesitante, mas com saudade.

“Não ... pare com isso.” Sua voz estava vazia quando ele o empurrou. "Eu tenho que pensar."

Ele pegou o canudo imediatamente. "Sobre o que?"

"Problema do capataz."

"Não é capataz", disse Chase enquanto se afastava. "E se ele fosse, você não faria o problema dele. Por que um paciente com psicose por ressonância magnética deve lhe dar dor de cabeça? Não foi uma boa mentira, House. "

"Não me pergunte mais nada."

"É a sua perna, não é? Você está com dor. "

"Sim"

"Você reduziu o Vicodin. Porque? "

"Porque eu quero ser um modelo para você. Então você não se torna um maldito vegetal. Ele gemeu brevemente e esfregou a coxa. "As drogas não são uma solução a longo prazo, Chase."

Chase estendeu a mão e colocou a mão na perna. O tecido cicatrizado se contorceu brevemente sob o toque, como algo que relutantemente tem que dar lugar ao bem, e ele acariciou vigorosamente a palma da mão. Ele aprendera a usar a visão ao longo do tempo, além do fato de que isso não o abalaria muito como profissional médico, se não fosse a perna de seu reverenciado chefe, que sofria assim. Embora ele não o visse exposto com muita frequência, ele havia se apresentado várias vezes como substituto personificado do Vicodin, aliviando as ondas agudas de dor.

As sobrancelhas de House se contraíram, os músculos da mastigação se contraíram ao mesmo tempo, depois relaxaram. Ele ficou completamente imóvel de costas. Sua respiração se ajustou ao corpo relaxante, que não produzia mais adrenalina. Ele agarrou o pulso de Chase como se estivesse com medo de poder tirar a mão.

"Oh Deus, como você faz isso? Diga-me o seu truque. "

Ele abaixou as pálpebras timidamente. "Não é ciência do foguete. Somente a lei física do calor ... "

"... e o sacrifício, espero que não fisicamente", House acrescentou secamente. "Isso não funciona para mim."

Chase estava envergonhado novamente, mas ele não desviou o olhar. Aos olhos de Chase, ele nunca sentiu pena de seu dilema, por mais que ele o procurasse. Às vezes, ele demonstrava uma centelha de simpatia quando House derramava algumas gotas de suor com dor. Imaginar que haveria mais seria presunçoso. Chase conhecia a dor. Não foi possível entorpecer o mental de maneira tão clara e clara quanto fisicamente, e não foi possível localizar e erradicar a fonte do primeiro, assim como a oclusão da artéria na coxa. Presumivelmente, ele achava que House era uma lamentação, pois pelo menos sua medicação tornava possível viver uma vida razoavelmente regulada.

“Você será capaz de dormir assim?” Ele perguntou abafado. "Ou fica assim até eu partir? Pelo meu bem? "

Ele o amava por sua prudência, o que às vezes o fazia chorar porque era sempre inesperado, embora já devesse ter se acostumado. Seu braço estava sobre a outra coxa e o abdômen de House, uma vez que ele estava na metade errada da cama para tocar diretamente a perna doente. Muito íntimo sobre ele.

"Eu acho", ele disse incerto.

Sorrindo, House acariciou sua bochecha e boca brilhantes, pelas quais ele se endireitou e se apoiou no cotovelo.

"Agora você está de mau humor. Cute. Você não precisa me massagear em êxtase, embora isso seja uma boa terapia. Para nós dois. Mas você não deve se forçar. Eu não quero que você se torture. "

"Eu quero", ele respondeu quase desafiadoramente; enquanto falava, ele foi forçado a pegar o polegar de House, o que o forçou a ser rápido, mas não cru. Ainda assim, ele aproveitou aquele momento extraordinariamente delicado entre eles. O polegar tinha gosto salgado e um pouco amargo, e ele inclinou a cabeça para provar o sabor ao máximo.

“Hey.” House riu uma risada rosnada surpresa, muito melhor do que o pseudo-sultus do passado. "Você está em movimento? Estou fazendo você ficar quente? ”Seus longos dedos pressionaram a pele fina da vértebra cervical do Eixo, sem o polegar tirar a boca de Chase.

Tremendo sob os arrepios, ele ficou nervoso. Engolindo convulsivamente, ele se concentrou em House enquanto dobrava os dedos levemente. Havia indicações de que levaria um tempo para ele se acalmar. A menos que Chase causasse fadiga rápida. Ele viu a oferta nos olhos semicerrados de House.

Não Não faça casa.

O medo nos olhos grandes o fez afundar de volta. Desestabilizá-lo com personalidades seria injusto depois que ele conseguisse minimizar a dor na perna em uma situação bastante picante. E doeu, não havia nada para se abalar com isso. No entanto, ele não acreditava que a baixa dose diária de seu medicamento fosse culpada. A dor o atingiu no telefone.

"Isso teria sido bom demais para ser verdade", ele suspirou.

Chase não disse nada. Em vez disso, ele continuou a acariciar a perna. Ele sempre encontrou a pressão certa; não muito forte e não muito reservado. Para que ele sentisse. Gradualmente, ele expulsou a dor dos nervos irritados.

Alívio o inundou, o que ele expressou com um gemido. "Posso te abraçar?"

A pergunta confundiu o garoto. "O que?"

"Eu só quero te abraçar. Como uma criança uivando, seu ursinho de pelúcia. Eu apenas sinto vontade. Ele gentilmente colocou o braço em volta do pescoço e passou os dedos pensativamente pelos cabelos. Um pouco depois, ele adormeceu.

~~~

No dia seguinte, House estava como sempre, e Chase não refletiu mais sobre o misterioso telefonema. Eles tomaram café da manhã, House o ajudou com o banheiro matinal e se vestindo. Ele poderia ter feito isso sozinho com o tempo, mas era bom ter House fazendo isso porque ele havia desenvolvido grande destreza com o corpo de Chase. Ele sabia exatamente como colocá-lo e tomar um banho sem tocá-lo nos lugares errados ou se aproximar dele. Ele gostava de acariciar Chase como uma criança, e se Chase era honesto, ele também gostava, desde que House se divertisse com ele e não se tornasse intruso. Em geral, ele se conteve surpreendentemente sobre seu desamparo, que ele poderia facilmente ter usado a seu favor. Chase não podia nem dizer se ele teria gostado. Algo em House não o atraía apenas mentalmente.

O Honda Fireblade infelizmente parou e enferrujou; ele gostaria de ir ao hospital novamente, como era comum antes de sua doença. Mas House preferia o carro. Ele não deixou Chase atrás do volante. Mas como mal acordou de manhã sem uma segunda xícara de café no escritório, aproveitou a oportunidade para cochilar no banco do passageiro por alguns minutos.

Desde a infeliz noite com o Dr. Ele não tinha mais visto Cuddy, e sentiu que ela o estava evitando deliberadamente. Ela teve que entrar em contato com House, o que provavelmente já era doloroso o suficiente. Haarklein havia contado o que havia acontecido; ele reconheceu isso no rosto sombrio de House assim que anunciou sombriamente que Cuddy precisava falar com ele. Ele lamentou que ele os tivesse aparentemente antagônicos, onde antes apenas brigavam. Foi culpa dele, não do Dr. Cuddys. Ela queria ajudá-lo, embora de uma maneira não convencional. E House não ajudou da mesma maneira? Se nada mudasse entre os dois, ele conversaria com House.

Havia algo diferente no Foreman do que o habitual: não que de repente ele tivesse a simpatia pessoal, mas muitas vezes doava o almoço e economizava as coisas que gostava de espalhar na direção de Chase. A esse respeito, ele tinha sido quase tão bom quanto a casa antiga, embora certamente não gostasse de ouvir. Ele até o convidou para jantar, sem Cameron pela primeira vez, mas Chase recusou quando olhou nos olhos escuros e compreensivos. Quase parecia que ele estava tentando fazer dele um amigo. Ou como se tivesse pena dele por algum motivo que não conseguia entender. Dificilmente poderia ser devido às muletas das quais ele dependia atualmente. A colegialidade era boa, mas era difícil imaginar a amizade com Foreman. Até agora, eles eram concorrentes a favor de seu chefe.

Desde o Dr. Cuddy teimosamente o evitou e ele até teve a impressão de que ela estava se escondendo dele, ele uma vez bravamente mancou atrás dela enquanto ela tropeçava pelo corredor. Ele era ágil com as muletas e esperava com sentimentos confusos que ela saísse do banheiro feminino.

Ela deu um passo para trás. "Você me assustou!"

"Eu queria me desculpar", disse ele, segurando o braço dela quando ela começou a passar por ele. A muleta deslizou para o chão e seu aperto aumentou quando ele balançou um pouco e se reequilibrou. "Porque ... você sabe. Eu não estava comigo e ... você não precisa se censurar, eu sei que você quis dizer bem. E lamento ter deixado você triste por querer voltar para House.

Ela olhou para cima e conseguiu olhá-lo nos olhos.

"Não era seu desejo voltar para ele que me deixou triste. Eu - não nos conhecíamos mais. House enviou você para mim porque ele temia que o ataque em seu escritório tivesse arruinado sua confiança nele e porque eu era uma mulher. Um amigo Alguém que é incapaz de prejudicá-lo. Como ele pensou. Uma falácia. Tenho vergonha de você me desculpar. Eu deveria ter ido até você, mas nem consegui.

"Eu não estou bravo com você", ele disse calmamente. "Por favor acredite em mim. Por favor, não me evite mais. Eu sempre gostei de começar o dia com uma saudação sua.

Tocada, ela se agachou para pegar a muleta e entregá-la a ele.

"Você se sente melhor quando tem rotina", disse ela, divertida contra sua vontade. “Como ele.” Ele queria protestar, mas ela colocou os dedos nos lábios dele como um sinal de silêncio.

"Eu te avisei para não se tornar como House. Mas gostaria de cumprimentá-lo se você se importa. Gosto de você e ficaria muito feliz se pudéssemos esquecer esse embaraço como se nunca tivesse acontecido.

"Obrigado", disse ele, uma pedra caiu de seu coração. Antes que ela se despedisse, ele a segurou e fez algo que se surpreendeu. Ele ofereceu a ela sua amizade. Uma conquista bastante descarada, na verdade impensável. Ele quebrou todas as barreiras entre eles - profissional e privadamente - com ele. Mas ele teve que lhe dizer algo que a animou.

"Dr. Cuddy - se você precisa de um amigo ... ou apenas quer tomar um café com alguém ... você sabe, às vezes eu estou sozinho ... apesar do Dr. House. E senti que nos demos bem até ... e além disso ... não deveria ter terminado ... Eu estava histérica, me desculpe. "

Ela sorriu e afastou um traço indisciplinado. Considerando a ternura de seus lábios, ele queria beijá-la. Mas com maquiagem e seus cabelos agora lisos, ela parecia mais rígida e tudo, menos precisando de apoio, como em seu banheiro há uma semana. "Eles são realmente algo especial. Não deixe House dobrar você.

~~~

Às cinco horas pontualmente, House jogou ruidosamente o marcador preto no quadro no meio da escrita do novo sintoma e bufou com desdém. Ele enfiou o arquivo em uma gaveta em vez de deixá-lo sobre a mesa. 

Ele não gostou da paciente e não fez segredo disso, nem no escritório nem no quarto do hospital. Na opinião dele, ela simulou porque não recebia atenção da maneira convencional, o que não é de admirar com um pirralho tão mal educado.

"Ela é uma adolescente e ela ..."

Chase percebeu que era Cameron a ponto de apontar suas próprias falhas e semelhanças com a garota, mas ela parou de ficar intrigada quando House generosamente mandou ela e Foreman para casa depois do trabalho.

" Ddrrriiiinnnggg ... relógio de ponto!"

“Agora?” Foreman franziu o cenho para o relógio. "Sem horas extras sádicas? Você tem um encontro? "

"Você poderia dizer isso", respondeu House, piscando para ele alegremente. Foreman arriscou outra tentativa de obter a cortesia de Chase.

"Ei, Chase. Você gostaria de tomar uma bebida ? Cameron também está chegando. "

“Ah-Ah.” House balançou a cabeça. "Nada resultará disso. A menos que um velhote aleijado não seja uma visão desagradável ou aborrecimento no seu clube de quadril, e acho que ouvi o contrário. Como Chase me diz, você é até checado por piercings genitais. Se você não tiver um, voe para fora ".

"Você é um incômodo por toda parte, House", Foreman defendeu seu pub. "Nós definitivamente não o levaremos conosco. E isso com os piercings é um absurdo ".

"Ok. Você terá que passar sem o Chase. Eu o comprometi com a turnê de bebidas. Esta manhã já. "

Com a boca aberta, ele se virou para o chefe. Ele não sabia nada sobre isso.

Quando ele expulsou os outros dois, House ficou atrás dele e amassou seus ombros. Ele instintivamente a juntou, e House a soltou em silêncio. Ele teve que suportar a proximidade, a sensação de ser tocado, mesmo que fosse doloroso agora. E não é muito mais fácil para House, o único que ele deixou se aproximar.

"Qual é o seu maior, mais secreto e urgente desejo, além de poder tocar minha bunda?"

Ele ficou sem palavras. A saliva se acumulou em sua boca, que ele engoliu.

"Isso é um jogo?"

Apertando os braços sob as axilas, House o pôs de pé. Ele desesperadamente alcançou a mesa para se sentar e resistiu a House rangendo com um som exasperado.

“Oh, vamos lá!” House o arrastou de volta quase impaciente. "Você pode correr. E não, não é um jogo. A coisa é importante demais para mim. Diga-me o desejo do seu coração e vá buscar suas malditas muletas. "

Eles estavam encostados no cabide. Não foi longe. Para lidar com pouco esforço.

Antes de começar a se mudar, House estava com eles e os levou. Apesar de não serem do tamanho dele, ele conseguiu pular com elegância pelo quarto até parar na cozinha com um sorriso irônico e depositar as muletas na pia. Chase suspirou. Ele foi longe.

"Não trapaceie", House o advertiu. "Três passos para longe da mesa e depois direto para mim."

Sentando um pé na frente do outro, como se estivesse se equilibrando em uma linha de pensamento no tapete, Chase se moveu em direção a ele, braços meio estendidos. Ele mostrou pouca insegurança motora, mas House ficou desiludido com a duração da terapia.

A graça física de seu animal de estimação sempre o fazia ignorar seu próprio erro de andar. Desde que Chase estava trabalhando nessa desvantagem, ele estava mais consciente disso do que antes. E de alguma forma isso o aborreceu, mesmo sabendo que Chase estava muito à frente da garota de Wisconsin, cujo progresso meticulosamente datado ele comparou ao de Chase. Os colegas tiveram a gentileza de enviar a ele uma cópia do histórico médico e mantê-lo atualizado.

Ele teve que se recuperar mais rápido, voltar ao antigo mais rápido, dançando atrás dele como um jovem Gene Kelly pelos corredores.

Ele quase deu os últimos passos porque não conseguiu ficar de pé por muito tempo. No último minuto, chegou a House e caiu em seus braços. Ele se sentiu tonto, não se concentrou em um abraço e imediatamente ficou rígido para se libertar.

House sozinho o acalmava com seus gestos, que circundavam sua cintura. Com cuidado, como se fosse frágil.

Estranhamente, o medo de repente se transformou em alegria, e ele se aproximou de House abraçando de repente o pescoço.

"Whoa whoa whoa ..." Ele resmungou suavemente em seus cabelos porque Chase teve sorte de ter cumprido a tarefa, completamente fora de si. "Muito bem. Um pouco agitado no final, mas não é ruim. Agora você tem um desejo. Eu prometi, eu acho. "

Ele respirou pesadamente na jaqueta de House. "Eu não sei ... o que devo desejar?"

"Chase. Não me decepcione. Você é um garotinho. Você tem que ter um desejo. Pelo menos um. "

"Estou feliz", ele gaguejou no tecido escuro que cheirava tão bem e irritante da casa. Ele se sentiu intoxicado. Apedrejado. Bêbado de felicidade por ter percorrido uma distância tão longa sem ajuda. E por último, mas não menos importante, a proximidade de House com a qual ele foi recompensado. Ele ansiava por isso, e ainda assim se encolheu. O primeiro fator prevaleceu hoje. Tanto que, pela segunda vez em um curto espaço de tempo, ele se deixou levar por algo que normalmente nunca teria anunciado. "Se eu puder ficar com você."

"É um desejo que não é mais um desejo. Eu cumpri isso há muito tempo. Você está realmente fora de estoque? Visite um jogo de beisebol, voe para a lua ou Marte, treine o motorista por um dia, bungee jumping, salto em tandem ou uma viagem de aventura ao interior? A última sugestão foi puramente hipotética. Mas tem que haver algo com o qual eu possa fazer seus olhos brilharem. "

"Você faria isso? Porque Estou doente, tenho pouco tempo para viver? O Dr. Wilson falou com você? "

House agarrou o queixo pontudo e o levantou.

"Você não morre. Eu quero ser legal, não é mais, e isso é bastante. Você deve considerar cuidadosamente o seu desejo, você só tem um. E lembre-se de que atualmente existem algumas coisas que estão além de nossas capacidades físicas. Nós dois não podemos varrer uma quadra de tênis. Se sua escolha foi algo assim, você estragou tudo. O primeiro desejo tem que se sentar, caso contrário ninguém será realizado, entendeu? Eu não sou a fada dos dentes. "

Ele pensou febrilmente quando House entregou as muletas. Tanta coisa havia acontecido nos últimos meses. Principalmente coisas ruins, mas também boas, e ele tinha permissão para compartilhar as coisas ruins com House. Quem o entendia, queria ajudá-lo, apenas porque ele estava lá para ele, ao contrário dos anos anteriores em que se conheceram à distância e a coisa mais pessoal que ele recebeu de seu chefe foi um elogio decididamente relutante.

Ele não tinha motivos para reclamar e nem para ser ingrato. Pelo contrário. De fato, seu desejo havia sido mais do que realizado.

Havia uma expressão urgente, quase suplicante, nos olhos de House. Sem dúvida, era importante para ele que ele queria algo dele. Mas como sempre, quando um sonho se tornou realidade, ninguém veio à mente. Não poderia ser algo profano; isso machucaria House. Sua expressão de repente se iluminou.

"Eu quero ir à ópera com você."

House sorriu para ele. Um sorriso radiante, cheio de respeito e carinho. A ópera clássica não era o seu mundo, ele fez isso com Cole Porter e George Gershwin, mas ficou feliz com a decisão.

"Tudo bem. Awesome. Vamos nos tratar de um pouco de cultura ".

Ele imediatamente pegou o telefone e se conectou à Metropolitan Opera. Chase pensou que ele estava errado e balançou o ombro de House.

"Metropolitan? O hidromel? Em Nova York? É muito caro, House! E longe demais. Ele pensara em uma ópera provincial em Trenton, não algo tão exclusivo que passariam várias horas na estrada.

House o ignorou com um empurrão rápido quando a outra parte respondeu. Ele perguntou sobre o plano de jogo para o dia seguinte, depois manteve o receptor fechado para murmurar para Chase.

"Guiseppe Verdi. 'Rigoletto'. ”

Ele assentiu com espanto. O que mais havia para ele? Ele não sabia muito sobre Verdi, talvez devesse recuperar o atraso.

\- Reserve duas cartas para mim, chamada House. Assento de caixa? Chase assentiu novamente quando percebeu que a pergunta era para ele. "Sim, obrigada."

Depois de desligar, ele olhou maliciosamente para o mais jovem e virou-se ligeiramente na cadeira. "Estou feliz", ele disse a ele. "Será emocionante. Vamos lá. Nós embalamos algumas coisas e vamos imediatamente. Se quisermos levar a motocicleta, devemos ir antes que escureça. "

Chase o seguiu para fora do escritório com algum atraso e sentenças longas. A espontaneidade em House parecia estranha, absolutamente bizarra. Da mesma forma, seu espírito empreendedor. "A moto? E minhas muletas? Eu não posso levar comigo! "

"Você também não. Vou comprar uma elegante bengala em Manhattan, se você não puder fazer isso sem ajuda. Mas você deveria tentar. Muletas são uma piada. Eles são projetados para proteger os músculos em vez de forçá-los. Mas você precisa de exercício, e não apenas durante a fisioterapia.

"Dr. Cuddy então ...? "

"Cuddy sabe tudo, Chase. Lá ela é quase igual ao Todo-Poderoso. E mais cedo ou mais tarde, Jesus Wilson lhe dirá o que está inicialmente oculto. ”

~~~

As coisas que você precisa cabem no bolso. Artigos de higiene pessoal, lavanderia e dois ternos. Dos dois que Chase possuía, ele escolhera o preto mais nobre. Ele parecia mais apropriado para a ocasião.

Ele mal podia acreditar que estava indo para o hidromel com House. House queria passar a noite em um hotel que ele havia reservado de casa antes de partirem. Ele não tinha ouvido o nome, mas tinha que ser bom. Hilton ou Ritz. Esperançosamente, eles não receberiam a entrada negada se House entrasse no vestíbulo em sua aparência casual. O que não significava que ele estivesse vestido com mais elegância. Ele provavelmente tinha idéias erradas sobre hotéis de luxo de qualquer maneira. 

A viagem pelo pôr do sol do outono foi maravilhosa. House escolheu a estrada principal menos frequentada e estabeleceu um ritmo lento. Depois de uma hora, eles descansaram em um estacionamento, onde House Chase desmontou e deu alguns passos. Ele mancou o Honda com as pernas compridas e abriu uma garrafa de água.

"Dói, hein? Você ficou sentado por muito tempo. "

Ofegando, ele assentiu e se inclinou para massagear as coxas. House saiu. O rosto, contorcido de dor, aparentemente o suavizou. Por uma questão de curso, ele pegou e levou de volta para a motocicleta. Por um momento ele casualmente pressionou o rosto na bochecha de Chase. O gesto fez Chase se sentir quente. Ela era reconfortante, apreciativa, livre de desejo. Se Chase não soubesse melhor, ele a teria chamado de paternal. Mas House não queria ser pai para ele, embora às vezes ele falasse brincando dele, Cameron e Foreman como seus "filhos".

"Ainda é bom", disse Chase quando House o colocou no passageiro.

“Então você está se divertindo?” Ele parecia notável. Um toque quase inaudível de medo fez sua voz vibrar. Foi incerteza. Uma nova faceta da casa.

"Eu faço", disse Chase. "Seria ainda melhor se você pudesse também."

Uma risada de House relaxou a situação. Ainda assim, ele estava surpreso com a forma como Chase explorava seu mundo emocional e esperava que ele não filtrasse o respeito perplexo de sua risada.

"Ele estará pronto no bar do hotel o mais tardar."

“House.” Quando ele estava prestes a se sentar, Chase pegou seu braço corajosamente. "Algo está incomodando você. O que você está fazendo aqui é uma fuga? Parece-me assim, você sabe. "

Ele colocou o capacete e não disse nada. A casa eloquente e sarcástica, uma vez sem resposta. Isso também foi raro.


	2. Parte 2

O paradeiro dela estava no centro da cidade, e era semelhante à visão de House que ele se movia a uma velocidade vertiginosa pelas pistas do meio em constante mudança que nunca pareciam parar em Nova York. Chase se agarrou a ele; Os carros passaram impiedosamente por eles e quase o arrancaram do banco.

Embora ele morasse nos Estados Unidos há muito tempo e Nova York estivesse a poucos passos de outros países, ele nunca fora atraído por Manhattan. Se ele fosse honesto, não conseguiria entender os hinos gerais de louvor à Nova York, que nunca dorme.

O barulho e a agitação o teriam prejudicado a longo prazo. Melbourne não era uma vila, mas não podia competir contra esse cenário barulhento e estridente.

No entanto - por dois dias, teve o seu charme. Placas, prédios e ruas iluminados que ele conhecia de cartões postais ou livros ilustrados como Times Square passavam por eles em clarões luminosos.

House dirigiu propositalmente a Honda atrás do hotel Four Seasons , na 57th Street leste, e estacionou.

"Você ainda está aí? As pessoas correm como loucas nesta cidade. Você fica dolorosamente consciente de que é apenas um ovo do campo ".

Chase ficou maravilhado e pegou o braço de House sem pensar nisso, enquanto olhava para o prédio de tijolos adornado com a bandeira Star-Spangled, a bandeira canadense e mais duas que ele não podia citar no escuro.

"Este é o nosso hotel?"

"Hum. Também estou um pouco triste por o Hilton estar lotado. Então John Lennon realizou sua lendária conferência de imprensa na cama com Yoko Ono. Eu gostaria de reservar esta suíte para você e propagar um pouco de amor e paz com você. Sem um repórter. "

“Oh não ... não.” Ele engoliu em seco e segurou a bolsa com mais força no ombro enquanto House se ajustava ao ritmo e lentamente o manobrava para frente. "Eu não quis dizer isso. É tão ... elegante. Perfeito. Muito caro ".

"Nada é muito caro para você, Chase."

Ele quase chorou de emoção. House deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

"Ei. Não chore, você não me faz pobre. Tudo vai para a conta de despesas. Registrei a turnê como um seminário de treinamento no livro inteligente de Cuddy. "

Agora ele riu depois de tudo. Era cruel, mas o pensamento do rosto horrorizado do clínico frugal o divertia.

Quando eles entraram no hall de entrada, sua boca permaneceu aberta. Era completamente feito de mármore manchado de cor creme, o chão mostrava um intrincado padrão de estrelas em marrom mais escuro. Tudo brilhou tanto que ele quase esperava ver seu reflexo nos poderosos pilares.

O porteiro estava ausente devido à hora tardia, e House tocou a campainha. Tanta coisa para a cidade que nunca dormiu.

Olhando para os convidados despreocupadamente vestidos, um homem robusto e extremamente suado empurrou para trás do balcão. O tecido de seu terno brilhava mais escuro sob as axilas.

"Você deseja, senhor?"

"Dr. House. Nós reservamos. Quarto superior para duas pessoas. Eu acho que camas king-size são padrão? "

As sobrancelhas quase sem pêlos do homem gordo se ergueram e o queixo duplo trêmulo na direção de Chase. "Perdoe-me, não quero parecer indiscreta, mas você é ... esse é o seu ...?"

"Meu filho", House disse enquanto preenchia o formulário de registro; Chase se remexeu e deu ao homem atrás do balcão um sorriso incerto. "Casa Júnior. Tudo está correto. E você, minha querida, deveria ir ao médico. Sua transpiração excessiva afeta não apenas o bem-estar dos convidados, mas também seu coração pulsante. Mude sua dieta e exercícios, não excessivamente, aumentando lentamente. E restringir o sexo com as prostitutas. O próximo conselho não é mais gratuito.

Ele pegou a chave e a jogou no ar algumas vezes enquanto caminhava.

“Vigésimo primeiro andar, sala 1352!” O porteiro chamou atrás deles, afrouxando a camisa de gola alta com confusão. Chase sorriu. Principalmente porque House o abandonara como filho, o que o deixou realmente orgulhoso. Ainda assim, ele se referiu ao porteiro.

"Não estava bem, House."

"Contando a verdade e salvando o pobre rapaz de um ataque cardíaco seguro? Chase! Você não é um bom médico se tem medo de salvar alguém que obviamente tem problemas de saúde. Ou você está acidificado porque não quer ser parente de um bastardo como eu? Eu pensei que você estava lisonjeado. - Oh-oh. Ele fez uma pausa. “Teremos que pegar o elevador.” Ele não tinha pensado nisso. Muito estúpido. E o ascensorista imparcial, que teria dado segurança, há muito tempo estava preso.

"Eu dirijo primeiro e espero por você. Isso seria um acordo? "

"Isso é ridículo", Chase murmurou, mas secretamente feliz por ter feito a sugestão.

"Ou você se torna ridículo - o que ninguém mais experimentará - ou você confia em mim e nós vamos dirigir juntos."

Ele queria confiar. E surpreendeu House acenando pela fenda logo antes da porta se fechar, que House ampliou com a bengala.

"Você tem certeza?", Ele perguntou. "Eu posso parar o elevador como na clínica. Talvez eu faça. A tentação é grande. "

Chase se inclinou silenciosamente contra a parede, a bolsa a seus pés. Como uma parede protetora. House observou a pulsação de sua veia jugular, sua respiração repentina, que ele tentou controlar. Sua pele começou a sangrar profusamente antes de empalidecer, e ele notou uma fina camada de suor no lábio superior. Uma versão instrumental sintética do Smoke entra nos seus olhos pelo alto-falante , tão agradável quanto o papel higiênico usado. Por esse motivo, ele teria preferido as escadas. Mas ele não teria chegado ao quarto até de manhã.

"Respire calmamente", disse House, tentando não parecer muito compreensivo. "Estou longe de você."

"Não se aproxime", Chase sussurrou, não mais mentalmente. "Por favor."

A tela acima da porta indicava o oitavo andar. Era muito vagaroso para alguém que estava prestes a perder a coragem. E quem teve que assistir.

"Farei o que você quiser", disse ele confortavelmente. "Mas agora me escute por um momento; Eu tenho que te pedir um favor. Respire calmamente, muito devagar. Caso contrário, você irá hiperventilar. "

Para ajudá-lo na respiração diafragmática, ele teria que tocá-lo, e Chase não permitiria isso agora. Entre o décimo quarto e o décimo quinto andares, Chase fez algo totalmente inesperado que congelou House: ele apertou o botão de espera. Sua cabeça se rendeu à parede do espelho atrás dele. O surto de suor fez seus cabelos parecerem entremeados, os olhos estavam profundos nas cavernas e deram a ele a aparência de um homem morto em condições desfavoráveis de iluminação. Pobre garoto. House ficou abalado com o fato de ele estar se atormentando, era tão ruim, ficar com ele em uma cabana por um minuto. Ele não queria machucá-lo, e ele não faria nem mesmo se Chase tivesse implorado para ele fazer isso. Em um futuro próximo, ele provavelmente ficaria sem alusões verbais com as quais costumava provocar Chase.

"Me ajude", ele perguntou, mal compreensível sob ofegante e ofegante. "Eu não consigo respirar."

"Vou ter que tocar em você", disse House.

"Se você apenas ... Casa! Estou sufocando ... "

No último minuto, ele empurrou a bolsa para o lado e a pegou antes de cair contra a parede. Seus músculos endureceram e ele levou House até a garganta, que ele mordeu.

Por um momento, sentiu uma dor terrível e emocionante ao mesmo tempo. Ele o deixou ir porque Chase estava seguro, ele o deixou tão imóvel. As pessoas em pânico eram apenas animais, resumiu quase divertido. 

"Ssscht ... Não se preocupe. Você sabe disso, Chase. Não dói. Eu apenas te ajudo. O jeito que você me ajuda com a minha perna. Não há nada lá. Está tudo bem. "

Quando ele colocou a mão firmemente na barriga de Chase e a outra nas costas, o garoto mais novo se encolheu e ofegou. Ele bateu violentamente na nuca, soltando House por um momento e depois se fechando. Um animal indomável. Seu pequeno, assustado, impetuoso wombat.

Ele gentilmente estimulou a respiração profunda do outro e sentiu-se relaxar. A pressão em seu pescoço diminuiu, pois Chase podia respirar mais facilmente. Ele provavelmente usaria hematomas como lembrança e sem camisa durante as próximas semanas.

Ele não o machucara seriamente; desde que ele ainda o reconheceu apesar de sua cabeça. Foi muita sorte. Durante suas ausências, Chase era capaz de qualquer coisa.

"Está melhor agora, não está? Tens a certeza? Então eu vou novamente. "

A testa de Chase bateu em seu ombro. "Não. Fique. Eu tenho que permitir isso. "

Apesar do medo que o sacudia, era bom desaparecer completamente por trás da grande figura de seu chefe. Ninguém o veria, nem mesmo a câmera de vigilância. Esperemos que não funcionou ou foi um manequim.

"E aponte para o caminho mais difícil imediatamente. Eles são um livro com sete selos. Dê tempo a si mesmo. "

Ele soluçou quando House apertou o botão sem interromper o contato corporal. Ele falou vagamente no casaco de House. "Você disse ... eu não tenho ...".

"Para esquecer. Não me jogar loucamente em mim. Você pergunta demais a si mesmo. Dê pequenos passos. Você aceitou meu braço antes para me ajudar a andar. Você não percebeu, certo? É assim que eu quero ver você. Não está superaquecido. Se você não pode mais superestimar um toque, está muito mais longe do que se lutasse comigo. Você entende isso? Você não perdeu porque eu não estou pregando você aqui. Se você quiser, faremos isso em algum momento. Mas não sob tais condições. Se você sair de histeria agora, a culpa é minha. Ok, você teria uma morte bonita porque eu seria legal com você, mas vale a pena? "

Chase ficou ainda mais pálido de medo com sua abertura vulgar. House beijou a ponta do nariz antes que ele se separasse dele.

"Estamos aqui. E eu estou cansado. "

Ele fez um movimento encorajador de cabeça em direção à passagem. Chase pegou a bolsa e ligou para House.

O banheiro, completamente em mármore, o dominou. Ele se sentiu como a inocência impressionada do país quando colocou suas coisas lá.

Ele evitou o espelho de armação de bronze, o que foi difícil porque era enorme demais sobre a pia de porcelana com o acessório dourado. Mas ele sabia que parecia infeliz, que havia perdido peso e era apenas uma sombra de si mesmo. Ele não precisava da confirmação visual. 

Ejetando um espantado "Oh!" Ele se sentou na beira da banheira. House entrou, já de bermuda e camiseta.

"Eu quero tomar um banho", Chase chamou animadamente e abriu a torneira. De acordo com a dica vistosa, a banheira deveria ter preenchido um minuto. Ele olhou para o relógio para ver se não estava tonto e prometeu ar quente.

"Está tarde."

A objeção não era séria.

"E?"

House deu de ombros, se rendendo.

"Você não deixa isso te parar, hein? Tudo bem. Vamos tomar banho. "

O rádio à prova de água, cromado, que ele ligou após exatamente sessenta segundos, tocava a mesma música comovente do elevador. Bayou azul desta vez. Para fugir. Mas ele continuou porque parecia quase melhor que Valium.

Curiosamente, um banho sempre teve um efeito calmante em Chase, embora não tenha entregue House menos do que em um elevador preso. Provavelmente foi por causa do ritual de limpeza que de repente ele não sentiu mais a presença de House ameaçando. House lembrou-se de como ele o segurara no dia em que chorara, sentado na banheira, chorando para comprar a casa de volta para ele, acidentalmente e com os olhos azuis, acionando essa coisa estúpida.

Foi um momento terrível, mas Chase parecia ter algo a ver com segurança. Depois de muito tempo no escuro e da dor, encontrou alívio em um banho quente e um amigo compreensivo em House. Ele quase adormeceu na banheira.

Ao contrário de Chase, que estava confortavelmente cansado de um banho de calmaria e dormia ao lado dele como diazepam, ele ficou acordado por um longo tempo. A altura do arranha-céu tinha a vantagem de que o barulho do Martinshorn e o tráfego não podiam mais ser ouvidos, mas era quase quieto demais para ele. Deitado de lado, ele enfrentou Chase, que também estava deitado de lado. Quando ele se virou com um suspiro, House se atreveu a acariciar seus cabelos pela espinha até a cruz. Ele se sentiu tão bem, tão jovem que House estremeceu. O dia tinha sido empolgante o suficiente: ele rolou para a janela e tentou descansar um pouco.

~~~

Depois do café da manhã, trazido para o quarto, House começou a cuidar da beleza. Ele parecia ocupar o banheiro por horas antes de deixá-lo como um moderno Peter Cushing. Sem barba, de terno, agindo estritamente com a fisionomia distinta e a loção pós-barba perfumada. Embora Chase o tivesse visto assim antes, ele ficou surpreso com a metamorfose de seu chefe. Ele até usava uma gravata adequadamente amarrada. Ele nunca tinha visto isso nele. E um fio diferente e mais nobre que o terno listrado. Escuro como o dele. Era quase assustador ter o mesmo pensamento. Ou ele viu o dele e depois escolheu um semelhante? Enfim, exceto pela gravata e camisa branca (Chase usava um azul escuro), seu elevador era quase como cabelo.

"Uau", disse ele, assobiando por entre os dentes. "É você, House?"

“Hoje é o grande dia, Chase. É a sua vez. Se precisar de ajuda, ligue. "

"Eu preciso de ajuda", ele admitiu francamente, antes de tentar qualquer coisa por conta própria. Já na cama, ele havia encontrado amargamente decepcionado que suas pernas doíam. Ficar de pé era uma tortura.

"Músculos doloridos", House sucintamente enfraqueceu sua preocupação. "Você sentirá ainda mais esta noite. Não se preocupe, isso é normal. "

Na frente do espelho, ele estava atrás dele como em seu apartamento para avançar em direção à sombra da barba. Chase fechou os olhos.

"Eu te intimidei ontem", House murmurou enquanto ensaboava o queixo e o lábio superior. De fato, Chase, em combinação com a voz um tanto áspera em seu ouvido, experimentou isso como algo incrivelmente sensual. Como se fosse uma espécie de preliminares. Confiante e um pouco tonto, ele afundou contra House, o que foi um erro. O tremor que o abalou não foi escondido de House. Ele colocou o braço livre no peito de Chase.

“Você ainda é um nervo e quer provar o contrário. Por que você tem que superar isso dobrar e quebrar? Você não terá sucesso de qualquer maneira, então pode deixar por isso mesmo. Ele ergueu o queixo gentilmente.

Ele queria uma resposta? Pareceu imprudente para ele, porque a faca afiada estava afiando seu arco da mandíbula. Mas quando House limpou a lâmina, seus olhos foram para o espelho. House aparentemente o sentiu de uma maneira misteriosamente telepática, que ergueu as pálpebras e o encontrou no vidro. Era difícil para ele suportar os olhos penetrantes, embora o contato visual não fosse direto.

"Você é cruel. Você não quer me dar uma chance de lidar com isso. Você gosta de mim do jeito que sou agora? "

"É sua terapia que eu não gosto. Pare o diazepam. Esse seria o primeiro passo. À primeira vista, um pequeno, é certo, mas um grande para você. Você teria que enfrentar seus pesadelos e o fato de eu dormir ao seu lado. Eu ficaria muito feliz se você pudesse fazê-lo. "

A própria ideia foi terrível. Não tanto o medo de casa. Ele não tomaria a pílula para dormir se tivesse medo de que ela passasse despercebida. E, se alguma coisa, House seria a pessoa em quem ele ... tinha vergonha de pensar, o resto de seus pensamentos se transformou em nada.

Foram sonhos. Tão real que ele acordava gritando todas as noites após a experiência do elevador. E House até o alimentou à força com diazepam dissolvido em água. No entanto, ele provavelmente não esperava que Chase se desse mais do que era bom para ele. Ele sabia que a droga era viciante, mas no momento era a única coisa que ajudava.

"Eu não consigo parar. Você deveria entender isso ... "

"Mais do que você pensa. Por isso reduzi meu consumo de Vicodin. Na esperança de ter um imitador ambicioso em você. Você não deve desistir de seus ajudantes da noite para o dia. Apenas limite-os até que você possa ficar sem as coisas. Com o tempo, isso será possível, porque os sonhos se tornam menos, porque algo mais entra em sua vida, que tem precedência sobre o que aconteceu com você, mesmo que você não possa imaginá-lo agora ... "

De repente, uma iluminação veio a ele, que brilhou através dele calorosamente. Ele deixou a navalha pendurada no ar.

"Você quer ser eu?"

“O quê?”, Incrédulo, enfatizou a palavra, um pouco forte demais para ser convincente.

"Você sabe o que eu quero dizer. Os jovens estão procurando por ídolos e, como o Chase senior falhou vergonhosamente a esse respeito, você me escolheu.

Chase bufou com desdém por trás do qual ele escondeu suas emoções. Agora ele tinha que se recompor. Diga algo que apareceu em seus lábios como chumbo.

"Quem quer ser um aleijado misantrópico?"

"Você está a caminho", House desmascarou, limpando a faca na toalha. As próximas frases pareciam fervorosas, e ele até o abraçou com força. Seus olhos não se encontravam mais agora. Ele sentiu o porquê. House estava prestes a chorar. Isso o chocou mais do que o significado de seu discurso.

"Você não pode, Chase. Você não sabe o que está fazendo consigo mesmo. O que você mefaça com isso. Não quero ver um decalque meu mancando na clínica, nem em minha casa. Se você insiste em ser um desastre mental e físico, precisa se afastar de mim. Preciso de Robert Chase, sua frescura, sua juventude, seu andar saltitante e seu rosto bonito com um sorriso radiante. Nenhuma segunda edição minha. Eu já tenho o suficiente comigo mesma. Vamos nos separar se você optar por me imitar. E então é apenas uma questão de tempo até que mergulhemos em depressão e lutemos pela próxima injeção de morfina. Quero me orgulhar de você, não vê-lo mancar na vida passada. Pode parecer estranho para você, mas eu me sentiria um completo fracasso se você desistisse de sua vontade de lutar como eu fiz há muito tempo.

Em vista dessa abertura, Chase caiu das nuvens. House entregou-lhe a toalha para que ele pudesse se libertar da espuma restante. Quando terminou, House colocou uma nova em volta dos ombros.

"Fique aqui. Vou pegar uma cadeira. "

O que foi aquilo agora? Intrigado, com a ajuda de House, sentou-se no banquinho alto de couro que arrastou da área do bar na sala de estar.

“Minha mãe sempre colocou uma panela em mim, mas para isso eu teria que passar vinte andares na cozinha. É muito cansativo para mim. Também seria um crime contra você. "

Tesouras estalaram na parte de trás do pescoço dele. House foi ao seu cabelo!

Ele se virou. "Casa!"

Como se nada estivesse lá, House voltou a colocar o ombro na posição original.

“Olhe para frente e não se mexa. As lâminas são afiadas. Mas não se preocupe, eu posso lidar com isso. Eu cortei coisas mais delicadas do que cabelos, acredite em mim. "

"Sob anestesia", Chase resmungou, relutantemente encantado ao ver House prestar tanta atenção nele. Ao cortar, ele foi cuidadoso, quase cuidadoso e ainda admiravelmente experiente. Em menos de dez minutos, ele lhe deu um corte frouxo.

Com um novo penteado, ele parecia ainda mais jovem, se isso era possível. Mas não é mais tão feminino. Ele não tinha cortado o cabelo muito curto, porque sentia muito por cada mecha que caísse no chão e caísse na lata de lixo. Ele queria colecioná-los com uma pitada de emoção e levá-los para casa para mantê-los em um santuário pessoal.

Chase se considerou no espelho por um longo tempo. Finalmente ele pôde ver o interior. Ele notou que o estava evitando por qualquer motivo, embora, de acordo com House, ele não tivesse um. Se ele fosse tão bonito, não seria capaz de andar direito por causa do inchaço e, portanto, passaria metade do dia se adorando. É bom que a palavra vaidade não exista no vocabulário de Chase.

House não perguntou como ele gostava ou se estava satisfeito. Seu trabalho parecia perfeito para ele, isso era o principal. Mas Chase também gostou do corte de cabelo, que o fez parecer mais animado. House o arrancou de sua agradável falta de consideração com a qual ele estudava seu reflexo.

“Se você já se cansou, ainda podemos usar o dia para um pequeno passeio turístico. Pensei em uma viagem a Greenwich Village. Está repleta de caçadores de carne fresca do sexo masculino. Isso beneficiaria suas ambições de superação, ou estou errado? "

Às vezes era realmente cru. Chase balançou a cabeça desanimado. Provavelmente foi um exagero dizer o que foi dito sobre o bairro, mas ele não teve coragem de vê-lo pessoalmente.

Imitando a pupila, House tremeu com o lábio inferior, que o mordeu e ainda não conseguia morder um pequeno sorriso. House era imbatível como imitador. Como em tudo. "Por favor, por favor. Fingimos ser um casal; Sua bunda encantadora está segura em minhas mãos. E se formos atacados por uma bicha do mal, eu a segurarei com sua bengala. "

"Eu não quero", disse Chase. "Realmente não. E eu não vou, não importa o que você diz. "

A vergonha de ser considerada homossexual seria muito grande, mas seu chefe anti-religioso não entenderia isso. Diferente do medo em seus olhos.

O olhar de House se suavizou, perdendo toda a zombaria quando House despenteava os cabelos curtos e fazia uma careta crítica à sua criação.

"É o seu dia", disse ele. "Você decide."

"Não quero planejar nada, exceto a ópera. Nós apenas passeamos pelas ruas e vemos o que está por vir.

"O plano poderia ter sido meu. - Mas antes que comece: acho que preciso dar uma olhada rápida no seu cabelo ".

Ele apoiou alguns fios de cabelo na frente dele. Chase olhou para a camisa estranhamente passada a ferro antes de olhar para a expressão facial concentrada de seu chefe e sentiu um nó na garganta.

"House", ele sussurrou. "Se eu te decepcionei - eu não queria isso. Você sempre será um modelo. No que você faz pelos outros. O que você faz por mim E eu quero lutar. Por sua causa. Se você não conseguiu, talvez possamos fazer isso juntos. Nunca é tarde para mudar nada. "

"Não", House respondeu com uma voz profunda. "Você me mostrou isso."

Como se estivesse hipnotizado, Chase levantou as mãos e desfez a gravata de House. "Eles a amarraram de cabeça para baixo", disse ele. Ela estava amarrada mais corretamente do que ele poderia ter. A respiração de House ficou mais rápida, assim como a dele.

"Eu sabia que algo estava errado", lisonjeava House. "Você os liga a mim? Eu gosto de ser instruído sobre etiqueta. Você está muito à minha frente, receio. "

Algo estava errado com Chase. Ele casualmente enrolou a gravata no pescoço de House e puxou-o em sua direção, embora House tenha assumido que ele queria dar um nó novamente. Espero que ele não tenha pensado em estrangulamento. De repente, nem parecia impensável para ele. Seu corpo liberou uma overdose de adrenalina. Quando ele fosse descoberto, ele provavelmente estaria morto e Chase estaria atrás das sete montanhas. Não, isso foi um absurdo. O garoto o admirava. E ele não era um criminoso. Mas imprevisível, às vezes até perturbadoramente irracional.

Lábios entreabertos o atingiram descontroladamente antes de seus dedos soltarem a gravata, voarem sobre os botões da camisa e os abrirem rapidamente.

"Whoa", House diminuiu a velocidade. "Ei! Chase ... "

Ele pressionou o rosto no peito nu de House. Seus lábios aveludados e macios chupavam apaixonadamente sua pele, a região dos mamilos, divertidamente puxando os cabelos.

Foi tão inesperado que ele gemeu. Agora House era o oprimido, mas ele brincou junto, agarrou o cabelo de Chase e puxou-o, depois o pressionou contra o peito novamente.

Ele não seria capaz de olhá-lo nos olhos, não agora. O medo que acabara de existir parecia ter desaparecido com um estalo do dedo. Chase inseriu cuidadosamente sua língua e dentes, como se fosse provocá-lo, levá-lo ao ponto, no sentido mais verdadeiro da palavra. Ele tirou a jaqueta e a camisa completamente a seu lado.

Depois que a primeira turbulência diminuiu, suas carícias se tornaram mais suaves e mais deliberadas, mas apenas por causa disso ainda mais atraente para o homem mais velho que o soltou. Ele não deveria pensar que estava forçando-o a fazer qualquer coisa. Espero que ele não o assuste ou o machuque com uma expressão ou movimento impensado. Tentando não mostrar a onda, ele levantou a cabeça e cerrou os dentes. 

O garoto beijou seu pescoço, peito e estômago com imersão quase sonhadora. Não foi mais fundo, mas não foi necessário. House quase morreu de prazer. Agora

"Grande Deus", ele engasgou, remexendo no cabelo loiro. "Você me deixa louco."

Ele tinha que ter cuidado. Apesar de sua advertência para si mesmo, ele agarrou Chase e o arrastou para fora do banco do bar. Por um momento eles vacilaram em um fecho apertado; House tropeçou alguns passos para trás e se salvou na área de estar macia da sala de estar, onde se afundou com Chase, que ficou em cima dele. Só a constelação era tão emocionante que Chase não precisou fazer mais nada. House esperou, esperando. Deixar ir era novo para ele. Mas legal.

Contemplativamente, Chase mordiscou sua mandíbula e veia jugular. Acaricie seus cabelos. Com um suspiro, ele fechou os olhos. Era difícil para ele manter as mãos abaixadas, então ele cruzou os braços apenas ligeiramente nas costas de Chase. Chase prontamente escapou de um gemido de protesto e rapidamente soltou seu abraço.

Oh, ele o torturou por não permitir que ele o tocasse! 

As mãos sensíveis correndo por seus lados o queimaram por dentro. Ele automaticamente dobrou a perna esquerda para prendê-la possessivamente em torno de Chase, para senti-la muito perto. Dessa vez ele não interveio.

House ofegou de surpresa quando o menino mais novo afrouxou o cinto e abriu a calça.

"Você não precisa fazer isso. Ele está de pé ... há um bom tempo ... "

A risada abafada em sua garganta com esse comentário o fez estremecer confortavelmente. Ele disse que o mundo parou de girar. Apenas Chase estava lá, tão real, tão físico que ele estava feliz por ter que se concentrar na proibição, para não tocá-lo, mesmo que isso envolvesse tortura. Caso contrário, ele teria desligado completamente sua mente e mordiscado Chase com pele e cabelo.

Abençoado com felicidade, seus olhos arregalaram quando ele fechou as pálpebras. No momento seguinte, Chase sentou-se abruptamente, sua perna escorregou e ele se sentiu quase perturbado com o tumulto. E ele não gostou que Chase tivesse se distanciado fisicamente dele, cuja voz o trouxe de volta ao aqui e agora.

"Me abrace."

O sotaque australiano que o encantou tanto era quase demais para suportar em seu estado atual. Ele deu arrepios nas costas.

Um sorriso embriagado brincou no canto da boca. Para Chase, ele teria incendiado o Vaticano se tivesse pedido.

Ele levantou a parte superior do corpo, Chase no colo. Quando ele pressionou os lábios no poço do asfixia, Chase colocou a mão no esterno.

"Apenas espere."

Exausto pela moderação de sua excitação, ele o fez. Ele o cercou com toda a força que havia restringido até agora. Chase deitou a cabeça em seu ombro, apenas o apaziguando com sua presença. O que foi um paradoxo. Afinal, foi ele quem causou excitação, que ele ainda gostava de suportar.

No entanto, ele imediatamente o afiou novamente, cravando os dentes levemente no músculo do capô. Quase assustado, House levantou a cabeça.

Chase começou um balanço traiçoeiro; sua pélvis se inclinava para frente e para trás, seu estômago liso pressionando contra House a cada movimento.

Ele se atreveu a colocar as mãos sob a bunda de Chase e apoiá-lo em seu ritmo constante. Surpreendentemente, Chase permaneceu em paz até agora, exceto que ele tinha vergonha de ter vergonha de ser incapaz de controlar a emoção que o aproximava de House. Pior, ela havia se conjurado.

House agarrou o pescoço esbelto no qual os cabelos recém cortados estavam presos e cobriu-os com beijos. De repente, ele se sentiu não apenas fisicamente muito perto dele. E ele sentiu o que lhe custaria tomar a iniciativa e ainda se deixou levar. O que ele fez bem, a propósito.

Ele adoraria arranhar a pele sutilmente bronzeada por pura luxúria. Em vez disso, ele se contentou em acariciar o pescoço e o pescoço. Infelizmente Chase ainda estava usando o terno. Por outro lado, o destino era que ele não se deixasse despir. House teria esquecido. Estar tão perto dele que seus aromas, suas exalações misturadas eram afrodisíacas. E o pensamento de que Chase o tinha em suas mãos, apesar do medo, era extremamente interessante. Estimulante.

Em menos de dois minutos, ele experimentou prazer, seu médico modelo de instintos primitivosceder para ver o que ele teria chamado. House sentiu a umidade penetrar em suas calças e não sabia dizer de onde vinha, com ele ou Chase. Talvez com os dois, porque ele sentiu outra onda de excitabilidade atravessar todos os músculos, tendões e sinapses e pressionou o rosto de Chase com força na laringe para não rugir quando uma pulsação feliz vibrou violentamente seu corpo inteiro antes que ele não o fizesse. poderia segurar mais tempo. Um tremor violento percorreu Chase. Eles vieram quase de forma síncrona, sem contato direto com a pele. Ele nunca tinha visto algo assim. O sexo perfeito em roupas. Embora ele realmente não esperava ter intimidade com Chase, tinha sido bom.

Com um gemido atormentado e redimido, Chase parou seus movimentos suaves.

"Está tudo bem", House ouviu-se dizer roucamente quando o garoto se agarrou a House, começou a chorar silenciosamente e murmurou algo que parecia uma desculpa. Lágrimas de arrependimento pingavam de suas pálpebras no pescoço e no ombro de House. "Você pode sentir prazer. Comigo também. Eu não digo a ninguém. "


	3. Parte 3

Chase ainda não conseguia acreditar no que ele era capaz. De sua garganta, barulhos eretos, lamentáveis e infantis ergueram-se, revelando seu horror. Mesmo um pouco confuso e atordoado, House o balançou um pouco até ele parar de soluçar. 

"Está bom. Ou eu te machuquei? "

Ele balançou a cabeça infeliz. Ele provavelmente gostaria de se levantar, mas House o segurou. Ele deve se acalmar, recuperar a consciência. E não superestime o que ele acabou de fazer.

" Eu te dei ...?"

"Não é a trilha. Sht ... foi ótimo com você. Raramente fiquei tão invejável e quase triste que não posso deixar Cameron com ciúmes se guardarmos para nós mesmos, conforme combinado. Não chore. "

Ele secou as lágrimas de Chase com os dedos e os deixou passear pelo rosto suave e quente. A pele era tão macia que a proverbial pele de pêssego parecia celulite.

"Não era censurável. É ruim me fazer feliz? Ou você mesmo? "

"Eu não sou gay", ele disse tristemente. "Não sei mais o que sou ..."

“Eles são atraentes, um pouco loucos e completamente normais. Não se preocupe comigo torcendo-os. Isso vai acontecer. Agora eu sou seu cuidador, ensinando-lhe como andar e outras necessidades básicas, goste ou não. Você não deixaria ninguém mais se aproximar de você. O sexo da pessoa não é importante. Prometi que você ajudaria naquela noite, então sou a única em quem você confia.

Envergonhado, ele se levantou e puxou as calças depois de se afastar de House. "Não deveria ter se desenvolvido dessa maneira."

"Chase. Deus sabe que eu não pretendia. Não quero me aproximar muito de você agora. Parece-me que você está obcecado em viver uma vida normal o mais rápido possível. Eu pensei que estava lhe fazendo um favor se envolvendo em seus jogos. E eu tenho que dizer que eles são melhores que os meus. Tão refrescantemente surpreendente. "

Ele não respondeu. Em vez disso, ele se virou para a frente da parede envidraçada e cerrou os punhos. Suas costas tremiam. Mas a vista era linda. Qual House não se referia aos arranha-céus. O terno foi feito sob medida para Chase e enfatizou sua cintura estreita.

"Se você pular na sua falta de auto-estima, eu vou te pegar. Eu caí mais rápido que você. Lei da gravidade. "

O rosto de Chase estava em suas mãos. "Oh Deus ... eu não queria isso!"

"Escute. Mesmo se a pessoa que você acabou de ligar condenar o que você e eu acabamos de receber, você será perdoado. Você não é, portanto, um renegado. Apenas uma pessoa que comete erros. Quem tem um momento difícil. O que ele pode ter lá em cima se eu tentar ajudá-lo a lidar?

Ele cheirou e limpou o nariz na manga. "Eu tenho ... apenas um par de jeans comigo ..."

House deu de ombros e teve o impulso de abraçar Chase novamente. Ele estava se atormentando tanto e levou para não realmente ajudar. Ele sabia que o que acabara de dizer não era consolo para o sério menino do coral.

Ele não entendia o inferno que seu assistente estava passando, e Chase nunca lhe diria como ele se sentia sobre isso, não importa quanto tempo ou quão bem eles se conhecessem. Não havia realmente muito o que contar. Eles o limparam , o desonraram. Teria sido difícil até para uma tagarela exibicionista como Cuddy falar sobre isso.

Suas próprias calças agora também não eram adequadas para uma noite de ópera.

"Então nós vamos de jeans. Enquanto eles ainda estiverem limpos ... "

Ele seria tão corajoso quanto seu chefe quando se tratasse de convenções. Ele não se importava com o que os outros pensavam dele e, quando ele descobriu, demonstrou abertamente sua rebelião e irritou ainda mais o tédio.

"Qual é o próximo na agenda? Devo dizer, o início pode ser qualquer coisa seguinte dificilmente batida. Nem mesmo o anão corcunda deste compositor italiano. "

mastigação em seus nódulos ficaram perseguição abruptamente ao redor. Seus grandes olhos estavam vermelhos, e ele tropeçou enquanto falava.

"Eu não quero mais. Vamos para casa. Ou melhor, eu - eu pegar o trem ... "

"E estragar a diversão? Não seja infantil. O que você acha que me levou, nos rauszuhauen três dias? A mil para Cuddy ".

Chase pareceu assustado por um momento antes de tentar sorrir. Quantas maneiras ele poderia sorrir, e ele raramente mostrava isso. Casa decidiu que este era um de seus favoritos. O mandato atual foi surpreendido, incerto e pediu proteção. E cavou-lo. Ele esperava que ele não seria fraco novamente. Por causa dele, eles poderiam se divertir durante todo o dia e toda a noite neste apartamento de luxo. Mergulhando na cama king-size, tomando banho para dois, jantando no seu quarto, e à luz de velas ele afundava nos belos olhos de Chase e depois em seus braços. Que agora parecia o epítome do paraíso. Orgasmos múltiplos não estaria lá e não ser objetivo, mas em seu próprio país, Chase, tocando, jovem, flexível, Sentir-se trêmulo e ofegante de excitação e ouvir o riso que significava muito para eles o substituiria. Na melhor das hipóteses, até reforce a autoconfiança de Chase.

"Você não os chantageia."

"Mas ela eu. Eu sou exorbitante por dentro, indefeso. Eu tive que dormir com ela para obter a folga aprovada. A mulher é uma fúria. Sabe exatamente o que ela quer. Apenas não é o que os outros querem. Eu gosto mais de surfistas loiros, oceânicos e emocionalmente confusos. "

A princípio, essa afirmação causou consternação no rosto de menino, mas depois ele entendeu que seu chefe o estava abraçando. Ele sorriu novamente, quase um sorriso, e bufou um pouco. Era um som tão adorável que House fechou os olhos por um momento.

"Vamos lá. Mudamos de guarda-roupa e vamos explorar um pouco a cidade. O tempo passa rápido demais de qualquer maneira. "

~~~

Ele ficou calmo no elevador. Muito mais relaxado do que algumas horas antes. Eles não eram os únicos na cabine, mas House esperava que não estivesse sozinho. Ele ficou satisfeito ao ver Chase saindo com ele e aconchegando-se a ele. 

Eles passearam pela Times Square. A agitação, os muitos edifícios Cineplex e a lendária Broadway atraíram magicamente Chase. No braço de House, do qual ele dependia, ele olhou para os enormes outdoors, cartazes publicitários, a tela de vídeo em que uma estação de notícias estava funcionando, que eles assistiram por um tempo, piscando e saindo como turistas e lojas. Seu espanto surpreendeu House. Melbourne também era uma metrópole e não deveria ser visualmente muito diferente de Nova York, e ainda assim a cidade parecia intimidá-lo de alguma forma. Oh bem. Nenhuma cidade era assim, pelo menos não uma na qual ele já estivesse. Uma prostituta brilhantemente pintada, cheia de mentiras e enganos. Ele não gostava dela e só veio aqui por causa de Chase. O que obviamente deu resultado, porque ele ficou impressionado.

Em um snack-bar eles compraram cachorros-quentes e enlatados cerveja após perseguição lhe perguntou que tipo de alimento preferido dos habitantes locais.

Mascar "House!" Ele apontou para o outro lado da estrada e parou abruptamente. Casa seguiu seu dedo estendido com a vista. Um cinema elogiou uma matinê de vento em. Acima da entrada para a cena clássica Gable / Leigh, abraçou a alta geschreckte acabado de voltar de um pesadelo Scarlett paternalmente na Rhett Butler pendurado.

"Isto não é sério", disse Casa aguçada. “O presunto continua pelo que parece uma eternidade. Eu não sento achatar minha bunda seis horas por dia. Você tem que correr, então eu correndo, mas mesmo aqui com você de bloco a bloco. Talvez nós teria preferido para ir ao Central Park. "

"Estou totalmente grogue", Chase cobiçou extraordinariamente. "Tudo me machuca."

“Porque você fez sexo selvagem há algumas horas atrás.” Chase olhou em volta chocado, mas as pessoas que passavam por eles, esquerda e direita, pareciam chatas, estressadas ou indiferentes. “Não tem nada a ver com a nossa caminhada. Você tem que correr. Suas pernas querem isso. "

"Mas não eu mais", ele gritou, implorando, agarrando o braço de House. "Por favor, vamos ao cinema. Depois disso, ainda há tempo para uma viagem ao parque, se você insistir. Eu tenho que descansar um pouco. Por favor "

Excessivamente alto suspirou House, puxando os ombros. Ele esperava que a idéia já foi vendido para fora, mas as massas não puxar o longo tempo clássico mais ao cinema, especialmente porque ele havia se estabelecido como um dispositivo elétrico por décadas na programação padrão de televisão.

~~~

Uma escadaria larga, curva e estridente de madeira levava ao surpreendentemente pequeno auditório com cintilantes cadeiras de chita roxas. A tela, no entanto, era enorme e ocupava toda a parede. Havia muitos espectadores; talvez um fã-clube estrangeiro ou duas e as donas de casa frustradas e nostálgicas do passado que projetavam seus desejos na personagem feminina principal, e os intelectuais inevitáveis com óculos de aro de chifre e suéteres de gola alta que franziam a testa ao menor estalar de pipoca. Bem. Ele havia comprado um mega balde e coca para si e para Chase.

"Mexendo direito", ele sussurrou para Chase enquanto roubava pipoca do balde de papelão. “Bater e beber é ainda melhor. Isso deixa os nerds loucos. "

Ele o cutucou e deu o sorriso que fez seu coração derreter. Ele era tão bonito que às vezes não conseguia acreditar no que conquistara sua empresa. Ele queria beijá-lo. Muito brevemente apenas na boca. Ele fez isso puxando-o pelo pescoço, já estava meio escuro. Chase recuou, testa e lábios enrolados. "Casa ..."

"Eu tive que fazer isso. Uma voz interior me disse para. Você parece tão adorável na penumbra. Como uma garotinha que perdeu a mãe. Ninguém se importa com o que estamos fazendo aqui. Aqui é Nova York, Chase. "

O filme começou e House colocou as pernas sobre o assento na frente dele, perturbando o homem na frente, que se virou indignado.

"Perna doente", House disse sem rodeios. "Encontre outro lugar. Há algo de graça na frente.

Talvez ele conhecia o homem, talvez ele era apenas um covarde; pelo menos ele se levantou sem protesto e escapou pelo meio da série à procura de uma cadeira livre.

"Você está mal", disse Chase, rindo.

"Enquanto houver pessoas como ele, eu não vejo por que eu deveria mudar isso."

Se foi com o vento , ele tinha visto mais de uma vez, era um dos filmes favoritos de Wilson, e ele estava entediado. Os personagens o entendiam, a trama, a caricatura de uma mulher forte que se dizia ser a histérica Scarlett. Rhett Butler era o único cujo comportamento parecia razoavelmente plausível para ele, e ainda assim ele era tão estereotipado quanto o resto dos atores. E, finalmente, apesar de toda a necessidade de liberdade, um pano de prato dependente de Scarlett. Pelo menos um poupou o espectador com um final feliz.

O ataque matinal de Chase contra ele realmente o levou mais do que ele pensava. A este respeito fez-lhe uma sesta no cinema agora muito bem. Depois de um curto período de tempo ele adormeceu.

Inquietação o acordou. Com uma mente aberta, ele percebeu que assistindo a cena foi mostrada, foi atacado como Scarlett na noite de caras bêbados em sua cabine.

Cuidadosamente e os médicos temperado maneira perseguição House 'tomou as pernas na parte de trás e passou por ele.

"Hey." Ele parou com a vara. "Onde, companheiro?"

"Eu tenho que ir ao banheiro", ele murmurou, ele soou quase temerosa.

"Devo acompanhá-lo?"

Ele lutou com ele, foi para vê-lo. Para cortar o assunto, levou coitado House e foi com ele para o banheiro.

"Eles foram corajosos até agora", observou ele, tinha desaparecido quando perseguição na cabine. Ele ainda urinou enquanto está sentado. "Ou você suprimiu? Isso me surpreende. "

O rubor correu, por uma questão de álibi. Ele não o ouviu fazer xixi. Chase saiu, passou mancando por ele e lavou as mãos. Sua caminhada lembrou a House. A respiração era rápida demais para mentir, então ele ficou em silêncio.

"Você gostaria de ir?"

Seus lábios pressionaram juntos enquanto ele respirava ruidosamente pelo nariz.

"Eu entenderia", disse House. "Você escolhe o caminho errado. Por que você está se torturando assim? Primeiro, ligue no elevador, depois - reconhecidamente - o melhor ato de amor que já tive, e agora este filme que assistimos logo após o seu estupro. Não precisa ser assim. "

Ele se encolheu com a implacável escolha de palavras de House sobre o terrível.

"Não me lembro do filme", ele engasgou.

"Desista de tentar bancar o super-homem duro para mim. Eu sei o que parece em você. "

Chase olhou para ele em desespero. "Isso vai mudar? O que posso fazer? "

"Nada mesmo. É sempre uma coisa. No filme, nos livros, mesmo na realidade. Torne-se um monge quando não puder enfrentá-la. Eu perderia um bom médico, mas você não deve levar isso em conta. E procure um mosteiro onde você possa ignorar seus encantos. "

Amarga ironia pelo fato de Chase ter abandonado involuntariamente um seminário. Até o adolescente menos autoconfiante havia aprendido que efeito ele tinha sobre os outros e tentado escapar dela dessa maneira. Do mundo dominado pelo sexo à suposta renúncia a um mosteiro. E ele nem estava seguro lá, apontou para as freiras e irmãos de oração com sua aparência inocente e angelical. Quem ficou surpreso que ele estava perturbado?

Sem outra palavra, ele voltou ao quarto. Ele era duro. Ou ele realmente não se lembrava mais daquela noite. Afinal, ele usava medicamentos fortes quando House fez o exame inicial.

Ele o seguiu balançando a cabeça.

House sabia que ele não chegaria ao fim. A violenta demanda de Rhett Butler por seus direitos matrimoniais deu-lhe o resto, empurrou o balde de pipoca e derramou a coca. Espectadores indignados sibilaram e pediram calma quando Chase começou a gemer antes de vomitar. Casa disparada. Um tumulto surgiu no corredor, as pessoas próximas a eles se revoltaram.

E House encontrou uma semelhança grotesca entre Clark Gable e Frank Mahoney. Volumoso, de ombros largos, implacável e intransponível, ele derrotou a delicada Vivien Leigh, com quem Chase provavelmente acabou de se identificar. Sutil como de costume na década de 1930, mas não menos assustador. Talvez até mais do que uma cena óbvia tivesse feito.

Ele inventou, fazendo barulhos suaves. Ele estava de pé fraco e cansado da náusea. Se ele não desmaiasse. O argumento contra isso, no entanto, era que ele repentinamente ficou tenso.

Nenhum ataque, por favor, não aqui!

"Quieto. Deixe ir. Estou aqui, nada acontece - ele sussurrou em seu ouvido. A coisa toda foi um erro. Na verdade, ele deveria saber. Graças a Wilson, ele conhecia o filme de dentro para fora, até os momentos brutais. Acima de tudo, porque eles o mantiveram quando ele olhou pela primeira vez.

"Estamos saindo, ok? Eu só acho que você está bem. "

Ele entregou a Chase sua bengala, que ele agarrou com tanta força que seus nós estavam brancos. Ele choramingava continuamente na jaqueta de House, que o levava mancando e guiado por chamadas compassivas ou indignadas da sala escura de triagem para o brilho e a agitação do vestíbulo, onde ficou um pouco sóbrio.

Ele se inclinou contra House com o nariz pontudo e pálido. Por um momento, ele o pressionou gentilmente contra si mesmo. Chase o abraçou e cheirou o rosto em seu ombro. Ele mal conseguia ficar de pé, embora ainda estivesse duro como pedra. House devolveu o abraço e o sacudiu gentilmente, liberando Chase gradualmente.

"Me desculpe. Não deveríamos ter assistido à exibição.

"Não ... sua culpa", ele murmurou.

Ele passou os lábios pelos cabelos loiros, esperando as contrações musculares diminuirem completamente. Demorou muito tempo até que ele estivesse pronto, e House se culpou.

*

Eles saíram. A luz do dia cegou Chase e ele protegeu os olhos estreitados com a mão. Faltavam quatro horas para a ópera.

"O parque?", Perguntou House. "Somente se você realmente quiser. Há muitas pessoas e lagos como Princeton. Como nosso lago de patos. E se você permitir um fã incorrigível, vamos dar uma olhada em Strawberry Fields. E então, se tivermos sorte, Yoko Ono corre para nós e derrama o prato memorial do marido. Ela ainda vive em Dakota. John Lennon foi baleado em frente à entrada do hotel. Mas você já sabe tudo, não é? "

Ele assentiu agradecido, mesmo não sendo um fanático dos Beatles, e o paradeiro de Yoko Ono o interrompeu. Mas os espaços verdes eram mais que bons; ele gostava de parques porque o faziam se sentir em casa. Em sua memória, a Austrália sempre fora verde, calma e idílica. E House cantou para ele porque sabia que Chase gostava de ouvi-lo e que sua voz de canto o relaxou. De novo e de novo ele evocou a música de fundo apropriada, desta vez os Rolling Stones com Miss You.

Seu humor melhorou enquanto ouvia o órgão rouco e sensacionalmente machucado com o qual seu chefe imitava Mick Jagger. Ele tinha uma amplitude musical incrível e talento incrível para imitar os outros. O que também incluía boas habilidades de observação. E como House tinha isso em excesso, o resto dele não ficou mais surpreso.

Ele o fez rir com os interlúdios do programa, que ele sublinhou com a bengala e incorporou elegantemente em seus movimentos, como Mick Jagger no palco com o suporte do microfone. Com seu talento para a comédia, que ele raramente revelava em sua vida profissional, mas aparecia de vez em quando e desprezava Cameron e, ocasionalmente, Foreman.

Mick Jagger não poderia ter dançado ao redor dele mais publicitário do que House, dando um passo à frente e para trás e aparentemente completamente sem esforço. Somente quando Chase tropeçou, como ele não estava acostumado a andar sozinho, ele parou de improvisar e pegou o braço novamente.

As folhas rodopiavam nas árvores e o sol do outono se refletia no lago, que era simplesmente chamado de "O Lago". Finalmente ele voltou a respirar, a sensação de poder respirar livremente. Barcos ocasionalmente passavam e crianças que espiavam House e Chase na margem acenavam para eles. De repente, ele se sentiu feliz. Do nada, ele agradeceu a House.

“Para quê?” House parecia genuinamente intrigada.

"Por seu problema comigo. Para tudo. "

House o olhou desconfiado. "É uma despedida?"

"Não", ele se apressou a dizer. "Eu só queria que você soubesse. Eu sempre sinto que nunca posso realmente dizer isso. O que significa para mim estar com você. "

Eles caminharam para um banco do parque no qual Chase gemeu. House sentou-se e bateu palmas silenciosamente e de alguma forma envergonhado. Nas copas das árvores acima deles, os pássaros que se formaram para o sul começaram a emitir um ruído pagão.

"Meu pai morreu", House disse sem aviso com uma voz calma. Chase engoliu. Seus dedos apertaram a borda do banco. O telefonema noturno! Ele sentiu que não era trivial. "Três dias atrás."

Ele não disse mais nada. Chase não sabia o que responder. Ele sabia que o relacionamento com o padrasto era tenso, semelhante ao de seu próprio pai. E, no entanto, ele não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer. Se House estava esperando conforto ou algo dele. Ele deslizou um pouco mais perto dele, tocou o ombro do homem mais velho para que ele soubesse que estava se sentindo com ele.

"Você vem ao funeral? Será realizado em San Diego na próxima semana, com todas as honras e pompa militar. Eu ficaria feliz se você estivesse lá. "

"Sim. Claro. "

"Bom garoto", ele disse distraidamente, puxando-o para perto e tremendo ao seu lado, com os olhos ainda no lago. A cabeça de Chase caiu contra House, confiante, compassiva. Ele agora sabia por que House viajou com ele. Ele queria compensar o que o pai havia negligenciado. Dê a ele um momento em que ele era o centro das atenções. O pequeno Gregory, em cujo papel ele eclodiu.

"Você ... você sentirá falta dele?"

Sem olhar para ele, House acariciou seus cabelos lentamente e ele sentiu arrepios sob o cachecol e o casaco.

Um cavaleiro passou trotando em um cavalo vermelho-marrom que bufava harmoniosamente na paisagem colorida como uma peça de um quebra-cabeça. A mulher na sela estava completamente afinada com seu animal. A visão era gigantesca e tão pacífica em conexão com o toque de House que ele estremeceu confortavelmente.

"Meu pai? Não Eu já te contei sobre ele? Ele era um déspota. "

"Mas ele está ocupado com você", disse Chase. "Ou? É por isso que estamos aqui. "

Os dedos na parte de trás do pescoço dele pararam de acariciar gentilmente. Seu chefe olhou para baixo e depois voltou para o lago, mas ele não sorriu. Ele parecia triste, melancólico e subitamente inacessível.

"Você é esperto. Eu ainda te subestimo, mas eu já deveria saber. Sim, isso me preocupa. Porque meu pai era um tolo, porque ele me queria muito e nunca me perguntou o que eu queria. O que é bom para mim ou o que eu gosto. Eu perdi muito com o papai . Ele não era meu verdadeiro, mas o único que eu tinha e que poderia ter sido um modelo para mim. ”

Ele se levantou abruptamente, estendendo a vara na dobra do braço para Chase. "Tribulação suficiente. Não queremos chegar atrasados, queremos? "

Após um momento de hesitação, Chase pegou suas mãos e se deixou levantar. Talvez isso tenha incomodado House, mas ele sentiu como se o estivesse abraçando novamente. House deixou acontecer, passou a mão sobre a cabeça. Ele suspirou um pouco e tremeu nos abraços de Chase. Cada palavra teria sido demais.

Yoko Ono não apareceu. Na imaginação de Chase, ela tinha que ser antiga, e ele ficou surpreso ao saber que ela ainda estava viva. Que estranho viver em um hotel por tanto tempo! Ela provavelmente teria encontrado um interlocutor compreensivo em House. Ele tinha algo para corujas peculiares. No entanto, ele pensou ter ouvido que os fãs dos Beatles não eram muito bons em conversar com a viúva.

O monumento com a inscrição Imagine o comoveu. Ele não sabia dizer o porquê, mas havia algo afirmativo em olhar para o mosaico com o prompt "imagine". Quase algo sagrado. Algo que preocupava a todos. Separado de John Lennon e sua trágica morte.

Imagine que não.

Atrás dele, House disse que dezenas de fãs se reuniram aqui no aniversário de Lennon. Um lugar de homenagem. Ele não tinha entendimento disso, e certamente não House. Ainda assim, ele gostou da viagem ao Strawberry Field Memorial. Ao contrário de ir ao cinema. Ele também desejou ter descoberto mais sobre a ópera. Mais especificamente, pelo menos um pouco. Ele não tinha idéia do que era o "Rigoletto". E como House já havia indicado no cinema que havia apenas uma coisa na vida e na arte, ele foi capaz de se preparar para uma surpresa desagradável. Todo artista de todas as épocas e seções encontrou inspiração em amor, sexo, intrigas e mortalidade. Ele precisava de algo que não tinha nada a ver com nada. Distração. Mas ele sempre se depararia com isso. As perspectivas não eram agradáveis. Caso as coisas fossem ainda piores em Rigoletto do que emDesaparecido com o vento , ele se envergonharia ainda mais com um abandono do que na sala de cinema . House entenderia se ele contasse seus medos e se afastasse, mas o covarde pensou consigo mesmo. Ele iria superar isso, afinal era seu desejo.

~~~

As pessoas já estavam fazendo fila na entrada do hidromel. Chase se sentiu um pouco desconfortável em seu jeans. Mas como House também usava jeans, e aqueles com um corpo confiante, ele decidiu ignorar o olhar desdenhoso das mulheres em casacos de pele e dos homens manchados.

Quando chegou a vez deles, House explicou que ele havia reservado duas cartas e as recebeu. Estranhamente, ele perguntou sobre o desempenho da matinê no dia seguinte e agradeceu muito pela informação antes de comprar mais dois ingressos. O que foi aquilo?

"Vamos tomar outra bebida", disse ele a Chase. "Você gostaria?"

"Mas -..." Ele olhou para o bilhete confuso. A peça começou em quinze minutos. "Não vamos mais chegar à abertura".

House energicamente o afastou da ópera para um pub despretensioso, onde ele pediu duas cervejas e ajudou Chase no banquinho do balcão. "Estamos aumentando lentamente", ele sussurrou para ele. "De cerveja a licor e coisas difíceis."

"Você quer se revoltar, mais tarde na ópera, para me humilhar? Eu não entendo ... estamos perdendo tudo ... "

House tomou um gole de cerveja. "O que você sabe sobre Verdi e Rigoletto?"

Ele encolheu os ombros. "Nada. Eu pensei que ficaria surpreso. Conheço algumas árias de Verdi que não são ruins.

"Bem, são as óperas dele. A ação é barata, nivelada e previsível. E Rigoletto também deprimente demais com duques indecisos, anões travessos e filhas sem amor. Me dê seu cartão. "

Completamente perplexo, ele o entregou ao chefe. Ele olhou para Chase por um momento antes de rasgar o cartão em pedaços com o segundo e fazê-lo desaparecer sob um feltro de cerveja. Chase ficou atordoado. Os assentos caros da caixa! O que havia acontecido com ele?

“O que ...?” Ele parecia choroso e se detestava por isso. Mas ele estava ansioso por isso. Seu palpite estava errado? House tinha organizado toda a magia do estande para desiludi-lo ainda mais? Mas se sim, qual foi o motivo? Ele já esteve errado? Cometeu um erro que agora foi punido? O blecaute nos cinemas não tinha sido intencional e ele não esperava, caso contrário ele certamente não teria se rendido a isso. Ele queria ser forte e falhou. Esse era todo o segredo.

A voz um tanto áspera de House, que ainda parecia tão sensível, voltou sua atenção para o companheiro. "Você só queria ir à ópera comigo, certo? A peça é realmente irrelevante se eu entendi corretamente. Então, prolongamos um dia e olhamos para isso aqui ".

Ele deu a Chase o cartão para a apresentação de amanhã. "Hansel and Gretel", de Humperdinck. Com uma risada um pouco histérica, ele colocou a mão sobre a boca. Ele deveria agir com indignação, mas estava secretamente aliviado. "Esta é uma ópera infantil", ele se atreveu a notar.

"Uma ópera, no entanto. Muito legal para crianças grandes e pequenas. Com um olhar cheio de alma, ele brindou a Chase. "Não finja ser adulto. Você não precisa ser o garotão do papai. Eu prefiro você do jeito que você é. "

Sorrindo, Chase bateu os copos com ele. A noite prometeu ser linda.


End file.
